


Silicone Romance

by anoneknewmoose



Category: Bandom, Mindless Self Indulgence, My Chemical Romance
Genre: BDSM, CBT, Cock Slapping, Crossdressing, D/s, Established Relationship, F/M, Face Slapping, Female Characters, Female-Centric, Genderplay, Impregnation, Kinky, Nipple Clamps, POV Female Character, Pegging, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-28
Updated: 2011-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-20 19:24:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoneknewmoose/pseuds/anoneknewmoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Lindsey wears a cock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silicone Romance

**Author's Note:**

> A porn battle fic ( _Gerard/Lindsey, crossdressing_ ) that got wildly out of control. Thanks to mrsronweasley for support and inlovewithnight for the beta. Title from the Duran Duran song "Bedroom Toys."

They've been home from New York for three weeks, two days, and fourteen hours when Lindsey kicks Gerard out of the house with a bottle of water and his iPod. He protests, but she grabs a sketchbook, slaps it against his chest, and locks the door. He needs some sun and fresh air, no matter what he says about sleeping off the Black Parade.

And she needs some time with the back corner of her closet.

She showers, taking her time shaving and washing her hair, enjoying the way the water makes her tattoos bright and new. She does her makeup next, wiping steam off the mirror so she can line her eyes and put on her favorite lip gloss. She keeps it light; tonight isn't about theatrics or stage lighting. She blowdries her hair and pins it up low on her neck.

She dries off in the bedroom, away from the cloying steam, careful to make sure the skin around her hips and thighs is dry. The suit's laid out on the bed with accessories on top; she takes a picture and texts it to Gerard with _you can come home now if you want_.

His answer of _!!!_ makes her giggle as she tosses her phone on the nightstand.

Her harness is custom made, butter-soft leather in Gerard's favorite red for her. It's not her first or only harness, but it's by far her favorite and the only one that lives in her underwear drawer. She wears it sometimes around the house with her softpack, with just a tank top and sweats. She likes the weight of it and the sounds Gerard makes when she hops up on his desk.

Today, though, she puts a dildo in the ring before she snugs up the straps. Gerard will be coming home as fast as his smoker's lungs will let him, so as soon as everything's settled and comfortable she pulls on a pair of his briefs and adjusts her dick so it's minimally ridiculous.

Not that she'll be leaving the bedroom, but a lady's got to have standards.

Next comes the bra, in the same color as the harness, then suit pants that slide over her skin with a whisper that makes her shiver. The shirt is white with sheer panels and with the jacket on, there's just a hint of red on her cleavage. None of it does anything to hide the bulge in her pants.

She hears Gerard open the door and toss his keys on the entry table. Lindsey blows a kiss at the mirror and grabs her fedora, setting it in place and posing with a finger pulling it down over her eye as Gerard clatters through the bedroom door.

"Lyn," Gerard says. He's almost panting, like he ran the entire way, and she grins at him.

"Hey, baby. Have a nice walk?" Gerard sticks his tongue out at her and threatens to tackle her. She has to think fast to catch his waist. "Wrinkle this and you're doing the laundry, asshole."

"You wouldn't trust me to," Gerard says. He settles down a little now he's got his hands on her hips, though, and leans in to press his face against her neck. "No cologne?"

"Yeah, right." Lindsey snorts. Gerard bites, like the vampire he is, and she hisses at him and yanks his hair. "Naughty boy." Gerard grunts, but he's unrepentant and doesn't stop sucking until Lindsey takes a step away, holding his hair tight.

He's watching her with wide eyes, but his breathing's still calm. He nudges his eyebrows up at her and she snorts.

"It's like that then?" Lindsey asks, and she rolls her eyes despite herself when he drops to his knees and grins up at her. She hums under her breath, twirling her fingers tightly enough in his hair that she knows it hurts, and says, "I suppose that's acceptable."

She shouldn't be surprised, really; this side of him tends to take over when she pulls out her dick. It's not like she minds watching him crawl towards her while she sprawls on the end of the bed, or watching him lick his lips when she outlines her dick in her pants with her fingers.

"You want my cock, baby?"

"Jesus, Lyn," Gerard says, groaning and rubbing his face against her calf.

Lindsey tsks and shakes her head at him, pulling her jacket closed over her breasts. "That didn't sound like please or yes ma'am, sugar."

"Yes ma'am, I want your cock. Please," Gerard says. He tips his face in, setting his teeth into her thigh just enough for her to feel it. "Wanna suck it, wanna fuck it."

"Much better," Lindsey says. She nods and leaves him there to play while she takes the jacket off and hangs it on a bedpost. It's the signal for _game on_ and Gerard stretches up her body, kissing down her breast as he unbuttons her shirt. Lindsey obliges him, laying back and shivering when he latches on to her nipple through the lace of her bra.

He takes his time about it, gently lifting her breasts out of the cups so he can tease at the delicate skin underneath. Lindsey whines and arches into him, running her hands through his hair. Her fingers snag in tangles and she makes a face but now isn't the time. She disengages as gently as she can and keeps petting him, pushing on his shoulders to encourage him downward.

She can feel herself soaking through the cotton of her briefs; she wants the pants off before they get ruined.

Gerard's easy. He traces her ribs with his mouth and licks into her belly button while his hands work at her pants, then nuzzles the line of hair low on her belly while he pulls them off.

"Lyn," he says, soft and husky. Lindsey groans and pushes up on her elbows to watch him. He smiles brightly at her and tugs on her pants, helping her squirm out of them. She feels debauched, tits hanging out and dick obscenely huge under his mouth, and they haven't even fucked yet.

She only wishes that she could feel it, that the silicone was cybernetic and she could actually feel the heat of Gerard's tongue and the pressure of his teeth when he sucks it. It's still good to watch him play, though. He keeps his hands moving high on her thighs, rubbing his thumbs just under the elastic of the briefs. It _tickles_ , the asshole, and Lindsey barely keeps her giggles down enough to maintain her persona. She bites her lip and snakes her leg down to press her toes against the bulge in his pants, smirking when he groans and digs his fingers into her thighs.

"Uh huh," Lindsay says. She pushes hard once to make him give her space and crawls up the bed. He makes a sad face and she tsks, shaking her head. "Nuh uh, mister. Get your clothes off and let mama see what she's getting."

"Demanding," Gerard says, but he's already pulling off his t-shirt and going to work on his jeans. Lindsey licks her lips while she watches him, playing with her nipples lazily.

"You like it when I'm demanding," Lindsey says. She raises an eyebrow at him. "Do you want me to really push? I could put the suit back on and make you suck me off."

That sounds pretty damned good, but Gerard groans and shakes his head. "No. But leave the shirt and bra on?"

"I can do that." Lindsey grins at him and sits up to scoop her breasts up and back into the cups. Gerard makes a disappointed noise and Lindsey pouts back at him. "Aww, but this is what you asked for, baby."

"You're a cruel woman, Lindsey Way." Gerard scowls at her and wiggles out of his jeans and underwear, crawling across the bed towards her. Lindsey hums and catches him with a hand in his hair, pulling down sharply, watching him gasp.

"You going to behave?" Lindsey says, arching an eyebrow at him. Gerard's eyes go wide and he nods, licking his lips.

Good; she's not in the mood to delay getting off just because he wants a spanking.

"I think we're going to do this a little differently. You don't mind, do you, baby?" It's completely a rhetorical question; Gerard's already bending under her hands, rolling onto his back. Lindsey pushes her briefs off and straddles his chest. The dildo she chose today is the biggest one they own, long and thick and smooth under her hand. Gerard's breathing shallowly and licking his lips already, just looking at it.

Lindsey loves that.

She knows her smile's changed, gotten more of an edge, when he swallows. She hums thoughtfully and crawls forward, rubbing the head of her cock over his throat and up to his mouth.

Gerard whines and drops his mouth open instantly. Lindsey coos at him, "Yeah, you like that," and holds his head in place while she teases him. It makes her belly tight to watch him hunt with his lips and tongue for something to bite or suck. His eyelashes flutter when his teeth catch on the ridge and he makes little surprised gasps when she moves the shaft to pop him in the cheek. "Can't even see it, can you, honey?"

Gerard shakes his head and squirms. "No. Lyn, come on, please."

"There's a boy," Lindsey purrs. She lets go of his hair, moaning when his head comes up instantly to suck her cock. He's got his hands behind her knees, binding himself with her weight, and it drives her crazy how much he _loves_ this. He's grunting, low and hungry, eyes half closed as he stretches his mouth around her. He always pushes it more with her silicone dicks than a flesh and blood cock. Lindsey rolls with it; the strain in her hips from hovering half-kneeling is so beyond worth how hot it is when he chokes.

"Such an eager little cocksucker, Gee," Lindsey says. She can see his throat working and she groans, shifting forward for a better angle. Gerard just moves with her, takes a deep breath, and digs his fingers into her calves as he opens up for her.

It's one of the hottest fucking things she's ever seen, watching him suck her like that. Her gut goes tight and she can hear herself moaning, almost distantly.

When his eyes tear up Lindsey gasps and pets him, gently pulling back. He whines but she shakes her head, shushing him with a gentle kiss. She has to hold back a moan at the feel of his lips, so hot and swollen.

"Easy, sugar, tonight's just for fun," Lindsey says. She pets his hair off his face and counts breaths until he relaxes, then smiles down at him. "Better?"

Gerard nods and Lindsey puts a finger over his mouth before he can apologize. He wrinkles his nose and blows her a kiss, smacking his lips, and Lindsey can't help laughing.

"You're a brat, Gerard Way." She leans over and licks his face anyway. He tastes of salt and faintly of sunscreen, from the beach the other day, and Lindsey makes a mental note. She indulges his not-a-phobia, Lord knows she's spent as much time on filthy tour buses as he has, but really, there are limits. And she's still pretty sure she can feel dreads starting when she runs her hand through his hair.

Lindsey remembers what she's about when Gerard starts squirming under her. She clears her throat and is proud of how Gerard's attention instantly sharpens.

"I fucked myself on this, y'know," Lindsey says, stroking her fingers over her dick.

"Yeah?" Gerard's voice is husky and he shifts under her. Lindsey purrs and crawls down his body. She traces a fingernail along the vein in his dick, heavy and thick against his belly, and giggles when he whimpers.

"Mm, yeah. Stuck it to the tub and rode it 'til I screamed." Gerard makes a strangled noise as her nail catches on the ridge under the head. Lindsey smirks up at him. "Know why I did that, sugar?"

"You missed me?" Gerard's working hard to keep his voice even. Lindsey tsks and shakes her head, giving his balls a squeeze and listening to his yelp.

"For two hours? Hardly." Lindsey moves her hand back to the head of his cock, teasing her fingertips over it. It reminds her of those spider-legged head massagers from the mall and always drives Gerard _crazy_. Lindsey's seriously considering getting him one for his birthday. "No, because all the cocks in this house belong to me, don't they, baby?"

Gerard's too busy writhing to answer, so Lindsey smacks his cock.

The wet noise followed immediately by Gerard's yowl make her thighs tighten and rub together. She just raises an eyebrow at him though, curling her fingers tight around the base of his shaft, until he gets it together enough to nod and murmur, "Fuck, Lyn, yes, they're all yours. You. You decide what to do with them."

"Good answer." Lindsey leans over and licks his cock. His hips jerk up towards her, completely out of his control if she's any judge of his sounds by now. "Shh, baby, your ass just knows what's coming."

"Please, Lyn, please," Gerard whines. He grabs for a thick pillow and shoves it under his hips, canting his ass up towards her. He looks so good like this, all sprawled out, pale but for the dark flush of his cock. Lindsey curses under her breath and stretches up, digging under the pillows for the lube she'd stashed. Their dicks drag against each other; she can feel it in the sudden weight, but Gerard shows it by gasping and burying his teeth in the curve of her breast.

"Fuck, Gerard," Lindsey hisses. Her hand closes around the bottle. She drops it quickly by her thigh so she can yank him away and slap his cheek. "That was _very_ rude."

"Sorry, ma'am," Gerard mumbles into her wrist, kissing her, but Lindsey shakes her head.

"I don't think so. In fact," Lindsey says, letting go of him to root in the nightstand. She pulls out clothespins and flicks his nipple with her red red nails until it stands up. "Now you get to wear these until I get off."

Gerard gasps when she clamps them on. It's not until she taps them, making sure they won't fall off, that he cries out.

"Perfect," Lindsey says. She smiles brightly and pats his belly, well above the line of precome from his dick. "Ready, baby?"

"God, yeah," Gerard says. He spreads his legs wide and Lindsey can't help taking a break to admire him. He's so pretty when he's desperate, sweaty and flushed in blotches all over, his muscles shaking. Lindsey rewards him by pumping lube onto her hand and rubbing it over his skin, from the head of his cock over his balls to his taint. She loves this lube; it starts creamy and cool, making him gasp and shake, but it warms up quickly enough that he never stops asking for more.

And it doesn't take much teasing before he's asking, rocking his ass up towards her fingers. She drags her thumb down from his balls and smiles when it catches and makes him whimper. She knows it's just a tease, even with the weight of her hand pulling down.

"We should take this slow, you know," Lindsey says. She wriggles her thumb, barely fucking him. "You could hardly get your mouth around this monster."

"I can take it." Gerard licks his lips and takes a deep breath, obviously forcing himself to relax. Both of them gasp when Lindsey's thumb sinks in damn near to the ball joint.

"Mm, I can see you want to, pretty boy." Lindsey reaches up and pats his cock, distracting him while she pushes two fingers in. Gerard groans into a sigh as she rocks them inside of him. He always plateaus here; sometimes Lindsey thinks she could finger him like this for hours, just twisting her fingers in and out. He's the first man she's had that didn't lose his hardon when she started fucking him. She fucking loves that, loves trying to find out what _would_ make him go soft.

But not tonight. She promised him tonight was for fun and Lindsey Way keeps her promises.

Lindsey Way also doesn't injure her partners that don't ask her for it. She takes her time stretching him, keeping her free hand moving over his thighs and hips. Out of habit she checks his pulse once, even though he's not restrained and his breathing's good.

"Baby." Gerard knows full well what she's doing. He checks in, blowing a kiss and rubbing his foot on her hip. "Come on."

"Think you know everything, don't you?" It settles her though. She leans down to kiss his knee and pushes once, hard. Her thumb is all that stops her hand from just sinking in up to her wrist. Gerard shouts, arching up, but he's nodding hard. Lindsey rotates her wrist and grins down at him. "I suppose you do, then."

"Yeah, please Lyn, please," Gerard pants. His hips move towards her eagerly, stomach rippling, and Lindsey's mouth goes dry.

"Yeah, okay. Hold on, sugar." Lindsey spits into her palm and wraps it around his cock. If she didn't know better, she'd swear he was getting harder, as heavy and hot as he is. He twitches in her grip and whines high in his throat when she pulls her fingers out. Lindsey can't help herself; he looks and feels so good that she has to lean over and suck him. Gerard lets out a strangled shout that makes Lindsey moan around him.

He's salty and _thick_ , enough that she has to concentrate to keep everything copacetic. Lindsey groans, squirming at the fullness, and pops off quickly enough that Gerard's almost screaming.

"Baby. Sugar. Think you can stay hard for me to ride you?" Lindsey's panting, sweating enough between her shoulderblades that her shirt is sticking. She swallows hard and keeps her hand moving on Gerard's cock.

"God, fuck, _Lindsey_ ," Gerard says. He trembles, one long shiver from head to toe. "Like it'd fucking matter if I couldn't."

Lindsey can't help laughing at that, though she slaps the head of his cock for the sass. "Too right, baby, but Mama wants to get fucked."

"I'll fuck you, I fucking will." Gerard gathers himself enough to give her a hooded look, promising by hook, crook, or dildo she'll get fucked just as hard as he does. Lindsey barely manages to just nod once in agreement.

She pours lube over her cock and smears it sloppily. The lube makes a delicious counterpoint when she teases his cock, watching it jump in her hand. It distracts both of them enough that his whimper of shock at the blunt pressure of the dildo makes her gasp.

The sound hardly realizes, though, before she's sliding into him and it's changed to a low filthy moan.

"There you go, pretty boy. There you fucking go," Lindsey says. She stretches her arms up to check her hair, moving up and forward with the stretch so her cock pushes into him slow and steady. Even after practically fisting him it's incredible to see _her dick_ filling him up, stretching him open where he's red and swollen and covered in lube.

She glances up to check on him and leans forward for a kiss, swallowing his groan. The change in angle tightens the straps under her ass, digging into her flesh just right. He writhes against her, from his shoulders to his hips to his thighs around hers. Lindsey holds herself steady, biting down his neck while he fucks himself on her cock. She'd hate to overstimulate him now and have him shoot off before she got a chance to ride him.

By the time she's getting restless, horny but not getting touched, Gerard gasps, "Kay, more, fuck," into her ear. Lindsey groans and pushes up off his belly, watching her hips thrust hard towards him a handful of times.

"Like that, honey?" Her voice isn't as sugary-sweet as she'd like it to be but she knows he won't notice. He nods desperately, reaching over his head to grab the headboard.

"So. So fucking good, fuck. Baby." Gerard grunts every time their hips meet. He's open now, taking her cock smoothly. There's a fine tremor in his thighs that she knows means he's close, she should wrap this up, but he's fucking _pretty_ like this, she'd do it all night if she could.

She meant it when she said she wanted his cock, though. She can almost feel a ghost impression of it, deep inside her where she's aching for it. It throws her rhythm off, making Gerard shake from thrusts he can't brace against. Right, then, that's enough.

"Now, Gee," Lindsey says. Her cock pops out of him and bobs obscenely in front of her as she scrambles on top. They kick aside pillows and kiss; he almost bites through her lip when she grinds down against him, wet cunt against hot dick. The ridge and veins on his dick hit her clit with a jolt. They could get off like this, so easily, if she wanted to.

But she's already sitting up, bracing herself with a hand on his belly while her other goes between them to direct. The familiar blunt pressure makes her throw her head back and moan. The shape might be the same but the _feel_ is different; she can feel every little thing now, without latex between them. Her blood pounds in her ears and she revels in the sting of the stretch as she works down onto him.

"Lyn, Lyn, fuck Lyn, fuck me, god."

Gerard's begging fades back in as Lindsey adjusts and remembers how to breathe. She shakes her head to clear it. She smiles down at him and rolls her hips once, sharply, making him shout.

"Thought _you_ were gonna fuck _me_ , sugar," Lindsey says. She can feel him fighting his orgasm, in and out, and damn but she loves it when he struggles. It's even more obvious in his face; he's as transparent as glass in bed. Lindsey reaches up and tugs on a clothespin, purring at his whimper. "C'mon, baby, do your part. We had a bargain."

Gerard grunts and twists. Lindsey lands on her back with a squeal. She just has time to throw her hands up and brace before his hips move against her. There's a few warm-up thrusts, Gerard's forehead against hers and mouth breathing into hers while he adjusts, and then there's no holding him back. He folds her knees up and fucks her hard and fast, _just_ the rhythm she loves most right over her g-spot. It's sudden and _intense_ after so much foreplay, almost overwhelming, and Lindsey knows she's being loud again but she really doesn't fucking care. They're not in a lounge on a bus, they're in their house, with an empty nursery down the hall and the bright sunny kitchen downstairs and apple trees in the yard.

Her orgasm comes on so fast it nearly takes her by surprise. But Gerard's thumb is rubbing her clit in double-time to his fucking and he's begging her to come so he can, too. She's not going to deny him now.

Gerard whines and falls on top of her, jerking and grinding. Feeling him come is Lindsey's second favorite part of fucking unprotected; some nights she does a little cheer in her head, or says a little prayer.

Tonight she pets him, soft and tender over the places she scratched him. They're both breathing hard, filthy and bruised, and she'd cut anyone that tried to get between her and her man.

Gerard shifts and Lindsey winces when the clothespins dig in under her rib cage. "Babe, off."

He grunts but he rolls off of her, flopping onto the bed, and she sets up to pet his sternum. His nipples are red and sore looking, worse than she should have let happen, but when she opens her mouth to apologize he shakes his head. "S'fine. Just get them off."

"Good thing they're not functional." Lindsey flashes him a grin when he laughs and pulls the pins off. It hurts, she knows, and she rubs his chest softly while they kiss. He cuddles close for a long moment, until his fingers have migrated from her upper back to curl around the strap above her ass.

"You picked my favorite," Gerard says. He's always quiet after sex these days, like talking loudly will upset the baby making.

"Course I did." Lindsey kisses his forehead and shifts onto her back. It hasn't been long--she's only had one period since they started trying, and she knows it'll probably take longer than that for her body to reset after years on birth control. She still can't help massaging below her belly button and hoping.

Gerard catches it, of course he does. He grabs his hand and squeezes before kneeling up to help her out of her harness. "You're going to be a great mom."

"I know." Lindsey wrinkles her nose at him. The dildo they toss to the floor--she'll put it in with the dishes later--and they move across the bed from the wet spot.

"But you know." Gerard's voice breaks into her nice post-orgasmic doze and she grumbles at him, not bothering to pick her head up from his shoulder. "You probably can't get pregnant fucking me in the ass."

"Shut up, asshole, maybe I'm just going to make you carry the kid." Lindsey giggles, slapping his gut. She should get up, use her tits to lure him into the shower while his guard is down. But their bed is soft, and Gerard is comfortable. They can nap first.


End file.
